Mix and Mingle Machine
is a spoken word song to simulate the speed meeting of the Mix and Mingle Machine from "Cheer Up Candace". Unless otherwise indicated, each line is said by a new person. Lyrics Chorus: (background chanting) Mix, mingle, mix, mingle Man 1: Glad to meet ya Man 2: Nice to see ya Pizza man: My uncle owns a pizzeria Candace: Hey, I smell muffins! Twins: We love to bake them. Gardener: Got any leaves? I'd love to rake them. Spanish man: Here's a maraca, we can shake 'em. Candace: I like your pants? Man 3: Here, you can take 'em. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Man 4: I raise rats. Little girl: My tooth fell out. English man: I love to dance when I have the gout. Archer: I like to shoot a bow and arrow. Pharaoh: I like to dance just like a pharaoh. Small man: I'm very small, I need a booster. Man 5: I'm being followed by a rooster. Rooster: Yeah, I'm followin' him. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Man 6: I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom.' ' Man 7: '''I drew a banjo on my mom! '''Man 8: You'd never know I sport a rug. Candace: You forgot your socks. Man 9: I need a hug. Fat Woman: I lost 10 pounds. Man 10: I'm into sprockets. Man 11: You'll never guess what's in my pockets. Tom: I'm Tom. Keith: I'm Keith. Sven: I'm Sven. Rex: I'm Rex. Creepy man: Esh, eesh eesh eesh. Candace: NEXT! Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Chorus: Mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle. Trivia *Before Danville for Niceness, this song was one of the songs with the most people singing in it. Besides Candace, there are a lot of other people in the Mix and Mingle Machine, and they all sing the chorus. *Appearances from known characters in the machine: Mrs. Fletcher; one of the background singers from A Real Boy (Both can be seen in the picture below); Danny from Love Händel; a ba-dink-a-dink; Lacey, some background dancers from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (including the background singer of A Real Boy); Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress and the security guard from "It's About Time!". Note: In non-HD broadcasts of this episode, in order to catch these people, the viewer must pause exactly at the right moment as each line of four people whizzes on and off of the screen: there are really six people in the line, and pausing will reveal one of the hidden passengers. Usually these will only be random people of no significance, but if careful and quick, the viewer can catch these three characters. Each one appears more than once, usually twice. In HD broadcasts, all six people appear with no pausing necessary. *During the first chorus, Phineas and Ferb can be seen doing the same walking dance as in the song, Technology vs. Nature. *The phrase "you'll never guess what's in my pockets." may be taken from The Hobbit, in which Bilbo asks Gollum what he has in his pocket. *There are two people named Tom mentioned. *The guy whose owns a pizzeria might be played by Vincent Martella, as a reference to his dad who does own a pizzeria. This could be true because in the credits of the two episodes it lists Vincent as an additional voice. *The boy who raises rats is later seen when Dr. Diminutive shows the small tv in the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick. *The man who says "I love to dance just like a pharaoh" sounds a lot like Richard O'Brien, the voice of Lawrence. *The man who says " I like to shoot a bow and arrow" is the same voice of the man who says "I'm very small, I need a booster". *Before entering the machine, Phineas says that people will change every 2 seconds. However, in the song, it changes in to "You've only got a second to make a good impression." *The Old Woman that appears on the Dookelberry Cake Mix Box ("Raging Bully") is in the song. See Also *''Cheer Up Candace'' *''List of songs'' Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs